Cabin of Unexpectedness
by NSThorlover
Summary: After Tony and Pepper got engaged, they treated the Avengers to go vacation in a cabin. During their time there, things, realizations and unexpectedness happens.
1. The Plan

Chapter 1: The Plan

_WARNING: Some characters may be OOC. There will be sexual contents in the future. Rated T for now._

_Takes place after the Avengers, Iron Man 3 and Thor: The Dark World. In this story, Tony Stark is still Iron Man. Thor and Jane have been living together in London for 3 days already after Thor decides to stay on Earth. They are still exploring their relationship. Natasha and Steve have grown closer but Natasha has something with Clint that she keeps ignoring. Bruce is still Bruce._

* * *

Tony just lost his home in Malibu. Everything was gone. All his suits were destroyed but thank goodness he had his other suits hidden in New York. He didn't feel hopelessness or loss. He still had Pepper and the people that mattered to him. He still got the Stark Tower in New York which he was staying in for now. And tons of other houses around the world. Pepper Potts was the most important to him. He never fell in love with any other woman. Just her. Pepper was his home, his life and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. So he thought of making her his wife.

He brought her to a romantic place in Paris, France. He took her to a romantic dinner on top of a high building with a beautiful view of the city.

'Tony, this is beautiful. What's the occasion?' She asked as Tony helped her remove her coat.

'There's no occasion, honey. Just you.'

Pepper looked at him and narrowed her eyes. 'Have you been playing rough house with Clint again and broke 1some furniture?'

'Well Clint did break that vase thingy you loved, so...'

'Tony!'

'Alright, alright... Yes we did break a few things but that's not why I brought you here.'

She nodded. 'Okay...'

He grabbed her hands and gripped them as he looked in to her eyes. 'You know how much you mean to me. We've been together for about 3 years?'

She nodded. 'Yes.'

He took a deep breath. Trying to recall what he's going to say to her. 'Those 3 years were the best part of my life and I want it to last until I die. And I'm talking about you, Pepper.'

'Tony...' She whispered.

He continued. 'I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I'd give up everything for you. I'll even kill Bruce Banner for you.'

Pepper laughed. 'Tony.'

He cleared his throat. 'I'm kidding. Why would I kill that guy? I love that guy.'

She chuckled.

'Anyway... I don't know what I'll be without you. You are the one I want to spend my life with... Forever.'

He picked up the ring on his pocket. Pepper's heart started beating as she watched him get down to one knee and lifted the ring.

'Pepper, will you marry me?'

Pepper was speechless. She just looked at Tony waiting for her answer. This was the time she's been waiting for. She loved him so much and wanted the same.

'Yes.' She slowly smiled.

'Really?' He narrowed his eyes.

'Yes, of course I will marry you Tony Stark!'

He smiled and inserted the ring on her finger. Once he stood up, he kissed her and embraced her.

'I love you so much.' Pepper said softly.

'I know me too.' He kissed her.

* * *

Jane Foster couldn't be happier than finally having Thor with her anytime. He chose to be with Jane rather than taking the throne and be king of Asgard. There are a lot of things they have to catch up on. 2 years was long. But now they're together, 2 years seemed like days for them. For now, they're just taking their relationship slow and they have still more to explore to. Jane oriented Thor things that were unfamiliar to him. She was showing him things and helping him explore more of Midgard or Earth. So far, Thor is doing great and easily learning.

She took Thor for a walk around London. Thor was fascinated . Midgard was far different from his home Asgard. He always thought that Midgard seemed more fun than Asgard.

'See anything you like?' She asked as she noticed him looking and observing the surroundings in awe.

'I just can't help but admire the beauty in this realm. Though Asgard is a beauty itself, it's not as fascinating as this.'

'This is a big place. There are a lot of things I wanted to show you.'

He stopped and looked at her. 'Really? And what would you show me?'

She smiled while thinking of some places she always wanted to go to. 'Like the great wall in China, the Opera house in Australia. There are so many.'

'We can go there if you wish.'

She looked at him again and chuckled. 'It's not as easy as you think. It takes hours and you need to book a flight.'

'I shall fly us there.'

'Maybe next time. Right now I just want to spend time with you and get to know you.' She grabbed Thor's hand and tangled it with hers as she looked at him.

He looked back at her and lifted her hand and kissed it. She giggled. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her on the lips passionately. Right in the middle of the park.

As their lips slowly parted, they smiled at each other as their faces were still close.

'I'm happy that you're here.' She whispered.

'As am I, Jane. Asgard will always be my home but this is where I want to be. To be with you.'

She smiled at him. 'Come on, let's go eat.'

She wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the head as they walked down to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Steve Rogers felt new what was around him but so far, he's getting used to it. With the help of Natasha whom he grew close with, he learned some of the high-tech gadgets and equipments. He's now currently working for SHIELD. A lot of people looked up to him as he was legendary which he was. He was the first avenger, the first superhero. There were some women who asked him on a date and even Tony and Clint urged him to date, he declined. He just wanted to focus on his job.

He spends his free time in the gym. He often goes with Clint or sometimes Tony. He also spends time talking and drinking with Bruce when Bruce is free.

Steve already spent an hour boxing when he saw Clint enter with a bag.

'Hey man. You're late.' He said while catching his breath.

'Eye patch wouldn't shut up.' He replied.

Steve nodded. He grabbed a towel and wiped his sweaty body as Clint prepared himself for boxing.

'So, have you talked to Natasha yet?'

Clint shook his head. 'Nope.'

'I thought you wanted to clear things out with her.'

'I do. But then I thought what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I'm just being a fool of myself?'

'Wow. Agent Barton. A fool. For a woman.' Steve smirked.

'Well I can't be worse than a man who never got laid.'

Steve frowned.

'Sorry.' Clint raised his hands in defeat.

Seconds later, they heard someone enter from the door and it was revealed to be Maria Hill, an administrator of SHIELD and agent. Steve seemed to have a thing for her ever since he saw Maria outside SHIELD. She was a lot different when she was only a regular person wearing casual clothes and not being all-agent. Of course, Tony, Bruce and Clint and even Natasha and Pepper (and even Jane) knew about his secret crush on her but they promised to keep mum so it wouldn't be obvious.

'Clint, Steve, sorry to interrupt but Tony Stark wanted you to come by his tower as soon as possible.'

'Tony? He could've just text us instead of making you a mailman.' Clint joked.

'Exactly what I thought.' Maria murmured.

'But its great that you came here to tell us. Isn't that right, Steve?' Clint glanced at Steve who nodded.

'Yes.'

Maria headed towards the door and left.

'What was that?' Steve looked at Clint.

'What? Just asking for your opinion, man.'

'Not cool.'

'We better go to Tony.'

* * *

Back in London, Jane and Erik were working on their equipment while Darcy and Ian were showing Thor videos from the internet. The three seemed to have a good time that the apartment was almost like a sports bar where people shout and cheer for their favourite team.

'Guys, could you please tone it down? We're kinda in the middle of something here!' Jane shouted from the other room.

Jane shook her head. She was worried what Darcy had been showing Thor.

'Seems like Darcy enjoys her new playmate.' Erik chuckled.

'I already warned Darcy not to show him inappropriate things.' Jane sighed.

Jane's phone started to ring. She picked it up from the table.

'It's Pepper...' She hit the answer call. 'Hello?... Hi Pep... Yeah I'm good... Yes, he just came back like 3 days ago... Now?... Um... I don't know... I... Really?... No not at all, it's just... What?... Pepper... No wait!'

Her phone hung up. Jane groaned. 'Pepper wanted me and Thor to get to New York immediately.'

'What? Why?'

'I don't know. She said it's urgent. She said they're gonna pick us up in 3 hours.'

'Just go. I'm gonna take care of everything and those two kids.'

Jane smiled at Erik and went to get Thor to pack.

* * *

Hours later, Thor and Jane arrived in New York together with Pepper. They entered the tower and saw everybody all gathered up in the living room. Thor remembered when Loki attempted to attack the city. And he remembered that this building was wrecked and so was the whole city. It was an intense war but he was glad that the city was safe and he made good friends/allies.

Everybody else greeted Thor and Jane and welcomed Thor back.

'Thunder is back! We're finally complete!' Tony danced and Clint, Steve and Bruce cheered. Then they all gathered in to a group hug including Thor of course.

Jane, Pepper and Natasha just smiled. It's nice to see the men happy and free from stress.

'So, Pepper, what were you gonna tell us that you said was so important?' Jane asked.

Natasha nodded. 'Yes, Pepper, what is it?'

'We need everyone to sit down first.'

After everyone sat down, Pepper and Tony stood up in front of them.

'We gathered all of you around here because we wanted to announce something.' Pepper announced.

They all kept quiet and were waiting for them to continue.

Tony cleared his throat. 'Nick Fury finally found his eye.'

They all stared back at him.

'Tony, don't ruin the moment.' Pepper whispered.

'Right. Sorry. It's a joke.'

'Anyway...' Pepper continued. 'We're happy to announce that were engaged.' She showed the ring to them and they all gasped.

They all gave the newly engaged couple a hug.

'So, who's gonna be your best man?' Clint asked. He gestured Tony to pick him.

'Hmm... I was thinking a woman.' He replied.

'Congratulations, my friend. May all the gods in Valhalla rejoice.' Thor said.

'I don't quite know what you're saying but thank you.'

'Ooh, were gonna throw you the best bachelor party ever.' Clint said.

'Yeah. Can't wait for that.' Steve added.

'What's this bachelor party you've spoken of? We don't have these celebrations back in Asgard.' Thor asked.

'Oh it's this party thrown for the groom before he gets married. Usually contains beer and naked women dancing.'

'Naked?' Thor raised his eyebrow. 'We celebrate with these women unclothed?'

'Not our women, Thor. We hire.'

'Alright. Again everybody, sit down. We still have another announcement.' Pepper shouted.

Everyone else sat down.

'Okay, so... Tony and I made a plan for all of us.' Pepper glanced at Tony. '... In order to celebrate our engagement, we decided to bring all of you on an outing outside the city. That's why we gathered all of you here today.'

'That's great. I've always wanted to take some time off.' Steve said.

'Yeah, my head is full of science and work. I'd love to take a break from it.' Jane added as she agreed with Steve.

'Cool. I needed a break from SHIELD anyway. They've been giving me a hard time.' Clint said.

'Bruce, it's your chance to go skinny dipping. I know you've always been tempting to.' Tony teased. Everyone else laughed.

Bruce shook his head. 'What? No I don't. Do you really have to say that in front of everybody?'

Tony just stared at Bruce.

Bruce sighed. 'Yes fine. It kinda cools me off. And I shouldn't be telling you things anymore.'

Pepper cleared her throat. 'We're going to a cabin in Wisconsin for one week. It belonged to my late uncle.'

'A cabin? How are we gonna fit in a cabin?' Clint asked.

'Don't worry. It's a medium sized cabin. It's got 4 bedrooms.'

Clint shrugged. 'Sound okay.'

'But, we have rules. Especially for the boys.' Pepper glanced at Tony again. 'You can bring your weapons but only a few. No rough house please, Clint and Tony. Food is provided but we have to maintain the place clean and in order. Jane and Nat can help me with house chores but that doesn't mean that you men won't. There is a lake that is 500 meters away. You can all swim and enjoy but beware of bears and some wild animals. For the love of God, be normal people and not use your special weapons. Thor, do not smash everything with your hammer . Clint, no arrow bombing. Bruce, if ever you get mad, don't break anything and as much as possible, control your temper. Tony, don't make pranks and don't turn the house into a club. Steve, you're good but try to not to be like Tony. Just behave.' She took a deep breath and then continued. '... So starting tomorrow, let's just be normal people. Let's not be scientist, agents, Avengers and workaholics for the week, okay? This week is all about enjoying and relaxing in a stress free environment. Agree?'

Everyone agreed and nodded.

Pepper sighed and smiled. 'Good. If you have questions, feel free to ask.'

No one answered.

'Okay, then I guess you should pack now.'

Tbc.


	2. Day 1: Getting Settled,Too Excited

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. I ran out of ideas until I started to realize that this is getting nowhere. Thank you to those who followed and to the one and only reviewer :)))) I'm really hoping to get more reviews, favorites and followers. I apologize for the wrong grammar. I'm not American and english is not my primary language so yes... The next chapter will be coming probably next week. :)))

* * *

Chapter 2

They were ready. They were already loading their things in Tony's private jet. Tony, Clint, Thor and Bruce were already getting settled and making themselves comfortable in their seats. The men were already planning what to do once they get there. Steve and Natasha were still outside the jet having small talk and Jane busy talking to Erik on the phone.

'You excited?' Natasha asked.

Steve shrugged. 'What's there to be excited?'

'Actually, there's nothing. Just want to have some peace of mind from SHIELD and all.'

Steve smirked. 'Yup, peace of mind with those bozos.' He pointed out to the ones who were already inside the jet.

She laughed a little. 'Clint actually brought 12 boxes of beer.'

'Speaking of... I know there's something with you and Clint.' He looked at her.

She looked at him back giving the look of not wanting to talk about it. He got what she's trying to say.

'Nevermind. Shall we head inside?'

Natasha glanced at the jet and turned back. 'Sure.'

They both climbed inside. Steve saw an empty seat beside Bruce and joined him. The seat beside Clint's also empty. Thor's and Tony's as well but they're probably saving for their other halves that gave Natasha no choice but to sit with Clint. _It's no big deal, _she thought. So she went and sat beside Clint.

'Hey.' She smiled.

'Hey.' He smiled back.

Jane's still talking on the phone with Erik. They were talking about the energy transmitter they were working on. Pepper saw her and shouted from the entrance.

'Jane, let's go!'

She looked back at Pepper and gave her the hand signal to wait then she turned back.

'Sorry, Erik. I gotta go. We'll talk this next week. Just make sure Darcy and her intern weren't doing anything stupid, okay? Bye.'

Jane ran to the jet which was ready to leave. She entered and sat beside Thor and noticed Tony looking at her from his seat on the other side. The jet had just started to move.

'Why are you looking at me?' She shrugged.

Tony lowered his shades. 'You know I love you with all my heart and arc reactor but if you were still on the phone for 5 seconds more, it's bye- bye for you.'

Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She looked to her other side to see her man viewing from the window. And he was quiet. Usually, Thor would ask Jane anything he's seen.

'Hey... Are you okay?' She caressed his arms.

'I'm fine.' He looked back at her.

'You're quiet.'

She studied him. She knew he missed his brother and his mother whom he lost. She didn't have to ask that. She leaned her head on to his shoulder as her circled his arms around her.

'I know you're thinking about your Loki and your mom. I'm here in case you needed someone to talk.' She whispered.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. 'I shall remember that.'

He studied her. He studied how beautiful Jane was and how caring she was. He never thought he'd fall in love with a mortal. He always imagined ending up with an Asgardian or perhaps Sif (but he never felt anything for her, not even the slightest). For him, Jane was more than just a mortal. She's strong, smart and a brave warrior herself. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be the man he is now. For the past 3 days they've been together, he never felt free and happier.

Steve was reading the newspaper. Then he noticed his seatmate, Bruce who was staring at the window. Bruce was the quietest of all. Sure, he did make a couple of jokes and even engaged in parties thrown by Tony Stark. But he was quiet all the time.

'Have you ever been in a Jamboree?' Steve asked.

Bruce turned to Steve. 'Jamboree as in like a fun camping?'

He nodded.

'No. I haven't. The last camping I've been to was in 6th grade and all I ever did was to make flags and then get thrown by roasted marshmallows. 3rd grade was worst and I rather not talk about it.'

Steve nodded. 'What do you think about what's gonna happen this week?'

'I have no idea but I'm looking forward for some relaxation maybe by the lake. Or go fishing...'

'Yeah... Me too but with Tony around, I'm not sure we're going to get as much relaxation as we want. This guy won't give up til we all give in. Remember that strip club he dragged us in to?'

Bruce nodded. 'Exactly. What about Thor?'

Steve smirked. 'I don't know. He's not from around here but I wanna see how it works if he gets under Tony's spell.

They laughed.

Finally, they arrived. They jet landed on a terminal in Wisconsin. Then they all transferred to a coaster with their things and then travel to Pepper's cabin. After an hour, they finally got to their destination. Everyone went down and observed the surroundings around them. Clint, Steve and Bruce looked at the cabin and it was not what expected. They expected the cabin to be bigger and perhaps have at least two floors but this was a bungalow. Just a simple one with a chimney.

Tony removed his shades and wrapped his arm around his fiancé as they viewed the house.

'This baby hasn't changed.' He murmured.

Pepper smiled. 'I know. The last time we've been here was in 2004.' Then she walked towards the patio and to the door to unlock it.

Everyone else followed and entered. It was a medium size house. The kitchen is located on the left from the entrance door; the living room is right across on the right with an L shaped couch facing the fireplace and the rectangular dining table in the center with 8 seats.

'Wow.' Jane smiled.

'I think were okay in this.' Natasha nodded.

Tony grabbed his and Pepper's bag and headed to the master's bedroom. 'I'm gonna get our stuff inside the room and the rest of you go nuts.'

Pepper rolled her eyes. 'Okay. So there are 3 doors over there. Two of them have a queen sized bed and the other one has 2 single beds so decide where you want to stay.'

Natasha grabbed Jane's hand. 'Good. We're staying in one room.'

Jane hesitated. 'Um, what? But I...' She glanced at Thor.

'I know I'm sorry but I really need a female companion. You still get to spend time with your boyfriend.'

'I know but I really want to be with Thor.'

Natasha gave her the look. 'Just come on. We don't want to hear noises at night.'

Jane dropped her mouth. She and Thor haven't had sex yet and it's not like they're not going to do it but they're taking it slow.

'What? We're not gonna-'

'You wouldn't know... So, are you gonna stay with me?'

Jane sighed in defeat. 'Okay, fine.'

She smiled and gave her friend a hug. 'Good. I'll get settled in the 2 beds.'

Clint heard what Natasha said about nabbing the 2 beds.

'What about us?' Clint asked. 'You seriously can't get the 2 beds.'

Natasha smirked. 'I'm serious. There's nothing wrong with two guys sleeping in one bed.'

Both agents faced each other giving each other looks.

'Why can't you and Jane just get the one bed? It's not awkward with ladies but with guys.'

She scoffed. 'Why would it be awkward? No, wait, are you thinking that if guys sleep together in one bed, you're assuming they're gay?'

Jane laughed.

'No, now don't be a baby and leave the two beds. It's just how men are, Nat. And we don't assume the gay thing.'

Natasha gave him a cold look. 'Fine.'

Jane was about to grab her bags when Thor stopped her.

'Hold on, Jane. We're not staying in one chamber?'

Jane sighed. 'I'm so sorry, Thor. Natasha insisted that we stay in one room. You might as well stay with Clint or Bruce or Steve.'

He cupped her cheeks and looked at her. 'But I want to be with you, Jane.'

She held his hand rested on her face. 'I know, me too but Natasha needs someone now, preferably, me. And this is your chance to get to know these guys.'

He nodded.

She held both of his hand and gripped them tightly. 'Don't worry. We're still going to be together. Just not when we sleep, though I'm gonna miss you.'

'As do I.'

She slowly smiled as she lifted her chin up to kiss him.

'Hey. Less kissing, more unpacking.' Steve shouted.

They parted. 'Right.' Jane nodded and grabbed her bags and headed to her and Natasha's room.

Clint sighed. 'Alright, boys. Let's decide which room and who's staying with whom.'

'Dibs on 1 of the 2 beds.' Steve raised his hand.

'Me too.' Clint raised. 'I guess Thor and Bruce need to stay on one bed.' He laughed.

'Ha ha.' Bruce said. 'I'm not in to staying in one of the rooms. I like it here on the sofa by the fireplace.'

'So, I get that room?' Thor asked.

'All yours, big guy.' Bruce patted his friend's shoulder.

Thor smiled and grabbed his stuff.

Tony went out of their room wearing a black sando and a beige shorts. He was all ready for a walk in the woods.

'Say, boys, how 'bout we all go hiking? We can leave our girls here to do the rest of the job.'

'Tony!' Pepper shouted from the room.

'Oops.' He shrugged. 'I'm kidding, honey. I'll hel you unpack by the time we come back.' He shouted back.

'Yeah, sure. Just give us a moment to unpack.' Clint said.

Moments later, Pepper exited to the kitchen only to find out that there were still bags and boxes that were unpacked. She remember assigning those to Tony and Clint but they didn't seem to finish their job or didn't even do their job at all. She shook her head in disappointment. Then she saw Jane and Natasha went out of their room. They noticed the look on Pepper's face.

'Something wrong?' Natasha asked.

Pepper shrugged. 'Boys will be boys. Please help me arrange these things.'

'Where are they, anyway?' Jane asked.

'They went out hiking.'

'Let me guess, they left without finishing their task here?' Natasha asked.

'Tony and Clint.'

Jane nodded. 'Are you eve sure you wanna marry Tony Stark? I mean, no offense but this guy has a mind of a 10 year old but genius.'

Pepper sighed. 'Now that you mentioned it, I don't even know what to do with him. Him and his idiotic friends so called the Avengers. Except you, Nat of course. Including your boyfriend as well. He's starting to act like them.' She pointed to Jane.

'I'll make sure he won't be your fiancés bitch.' Jane swore.

Then there came silence. The ladies just stood thinking what to do with those men.

'So...' Natasha broke the silence. 'What do you think they're doing now?' She looked at both of them.

'Probably hunting and killing animals with their weapons.' Pepper said.

'Or... Swimming?' Jane asked unsurely.

'Wanna check them out?'

Pepper and Jane looked at each other.

'Sure. After we get all their jobs done here.'

Then they all continued unpacking and arranging what needed to be done.


End file.
